Et le temps perdu
by Maziikeen94
Summary: "Revenge is never a straight line. It's a forest, And like a forest it's easy to lose your way... To get lost... To forget where you came in." What does the need for revenge do to someone emotionally, physically, and mentally. One member of the BAU will find out why revenge is never satisfying or is it?
1. Lost

AN: I rewatched kill bill and got to thinking about revenge. What makes a person snap and what would they do to retaliate. I especially wondered what would someone as sweet as Garcia do. It's definitely AU and there is age differences for all the members. Although definitely inspired by kill bill, it will be different. I don't own criminal minds.

 ** _"_** ** _Revenge is never a straight line. It's a forest, And like a forest it's easy to lose your way... To get lost... To forget where you came in."_**

Revenge has been said to be a dish best served cold- but maybe it's a dish best simply served. At least that's how she is feeling. A feeling she never anticipated, but damn did it feel good. She wondered how was that possible, looking around at the mutilated bodies. The aftermath of one hell of a fight. Cleaning herself up, picking up her weapons- she thought back to the beginning of it all. Five years is a long time for revenge but prep time was necessary.

 _Flashback_

 _The day had been long and tough. This last case was hard, women were being kidnapped, held for 3 days then left at the hospital beaten and raped but with no memory of what happen. The unsubs covered their tracks well. Penelope was stumped, and she's rarely felt this useless, but these guys were basically ghost. The latest victim also had no recollection of what happened and what she could remember was fuzzy as best. After 3 weeks of relentless effort it appeared that the unsubs had moved on and stopped. For the time being it seemed so and that bothered the BAU even more. The team had just landed, as Penelope was walking to her car when she felt arms around her and a sting to her neck. No time to make a sound or see anything besides darkness. She drifts off and she can swear that she can hear ne me quiite pas or maybe she imagined it._

She walks through the destroyed house and places her things in her bag. Walking out to her car, looking at the time because everything is scheduled. Smiling as she drives away and the house erupts behind her.


	2. Sinner Man

AN: I don't own criminal minds

Hatred.

Hate is a strong word. Hell- a strong emotion but it's what happens when you don't nourish hurt and anger. If you allow hurt to bloister up and shift into anger. Then anger nestles into place and grows.

Damn, did it grow. She walks through her fully secured home- the large quartz island, stainless steel accents, all white, clean- no color at all. Dipping her hand into her cupboard, placing the glass on the counter, pouring her favorite red wine, walking into the family from to go over phase 2 of her plan. She wonders how her life became so routine, her only comfort is her cat- Sergio.

 _Flashback_

 _Pain. Everything hurts her. Every limb, every breathe- hurts._

 _She can't even cry because she fears that too would be too painful._

 _She looks around, taking in her surroundings- it's dark, dingy, and cold but the cold that speaks volumes of the horrors that most likely have taken place here._

 _She trying to calm herselfj, slow breathes and doing that thing Reid taught her but it's not really helping. She hears someone unlock the the door and she stills on the cot. N_

Penelope curses at herself, because memories refuse to die.

A smile graces her face with the thought, that maybe memories can't die but they will. All of them.


	3. Fk it I love you

The flickering of lights and swirls of motion makes it seem poetic. She knew that this high would soon die out. She'll need another hit but right now, it's blissful.

Preparation is vital to any, and every, thing in life. Guns have never been her forte or preference but she is learning that they make her feel powerful. Perhaps that's why they are intoxicating to handle, she thinks, as she runs into a jump and then shots her target. Sweat dripping from her brow as she balanced herself on a beam and finished her course of obstacles. She runs, jumps then slides under an obstacle shooting her target in the process. Once she completes her practice with heavy breathing she downs her water, taking off her suit to hop in the shower.

Water hits her, and she thinks of simpler times...

 _Smiles on each of their faces, as they embrace and she wraps herself around him. Thinking to herself that they were meant to be, a perfect fit in the contours of their bodies._

 _Breathing heavily, smooth rhythmic sensations traveling through each other- shock waves. Unable to hold out, or simply can't focus anymore, She moan a scream out with a vibrating shake that takes him over the edge._

 _Lying still to breathe, unfit to speak just murmuring sweet nothings to each other as they fall asleep..._

Cold water brings her to reality, fitting. She lets a small smile cross her face then goes back to getting ready. Tonight was going to be long. The longest because this one carries more for her than the others.


End file.
